dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League
The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful superheroes, dedicated to fighting crime and injustice, and protecting the world itself. They work together as a team, acting as planet Earth's first line of defense against both local and extraterrestrial threats. The original Justice League was founded by Batman and Wonder Woman after the heroic death of Superman (at Doomsday's hands), with the intention of protecting Earth from the mysterious powerful alien threat that Lex Luthor had warned Batman of (Darkseid, and his army of Parademons), since Earth was otherwise left vulnerable after its greatest hero's death. Shortly after their formation, Lex Luthor managed to escape from Arkham Asylum, and decided to found his own Injustice League in response. Eventually, the mystical Justice League Dark would take inspiration for their team's name from the original League. History Superman's Death After Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince set out to find various metahumans from the LexCorp files in hopes to combat Steppenwolf and his army. When asked by Prince about his reasons, Wayne merely commented, "Just a feeling," (In reality, he was heeding the words of the time traveler in his vision, as well as Lex Luthor's cryptic warning). Meeting with Amanda Waller After the events in Midway City were succesfully foiled by her Task Force X, Amanda Waller met up with Bruce Wayne to request that he protect her from rumors regarding the Midway City attack, which Wayne complied to in exchange for the metahuman files Waller was reported to have collected, with the files of Arthur Curry, Victor Stone, and Barry Allen among them. He then told her to shut down the Task Force X program, stating that "my friends and I" would handle any future problems, before using the files to track down the metahumans he needed. Assembling the League Batman, greatly inspired by Superman's death and sacrifice, heeded the warnings of the scarlet time traveler, and began a campaign to recruit members of a team powerful enough to protect the world in wake of Superman's demise. With the aid of Wonder Woman, he set forth on researching potential candidates, utilizing the files gained from Amanda Waller to narrow his search. Locating Aquaman Sometime after reviewing Waller's files, Bruce Wayne would travel to a remote fishing village in Newfoundland, Canada, where he's traced reports of a man who comes in during the winter to bring fish to the hungry, said to arrive during the King tide. He speaks to the village's counsel, where he deduces the stranger is among them, later revealed to be Arthur Curry. However, when Wayne states of the impending threat and offers Curry a place on the team, Curry initially wants nothing to do with them. Advising Bruce to give up on his recruitment, Arthur reacts with hostility when Wayne makes a quip about Atlantis, lifting and slamming him against a wall before releasing him after Wayne further expresses his need for Arthur's inclusion. Calmed down, the two engaged in a conversation about the impending danger, though Curry still ultimately refused to join. A somewhat disheartened Wayne later recounts this experience to Diana Prince. It was stated, however, that Curry would change his mind once something happened. Locating the Flash Bruce Wayne also tracks down Barry Allen to his home in Central City, were he breaks into and waits in Allen's "second favorite chair" until he gets home. He introduces himself to a dismayed and confused Allen (whom Wayne recognizes as the past version of the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in his "dream"), promptly handing him a printout of the security camera footage he found on the LexCorp files. Barry instantly recognizes himself in the photo and tries, unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person as someone who merely looks like him, is Jewish, and points out that the person drinks milk, claiming that he himself does not do so. Wayne ignores Barry's failed attempts at deflecting, surveying his apartment, where he noticed the speedster's scarlet suit, and informed Allen that he already knows the latter has abilities, but just needs to know what they are. As Allen nervously rambles about his personal skills, including competitive ice dancing, Wayne suddenly hurls a batarang at him as hard as possible, but Allen uses his speed to effortlessly dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Barry deduces that Wayne is the Batman. Wayne, in turn, responds by stating that Barry is 'fast', to which Barry calls an oversimplification. Wayne then begins to tells Barry about the "team" he is putting together to face a possible threat he believes to be headed to Earth, but before he finishes, Barry accepts, stating his answer for "needing friends". Wayne, momentarily confused, accepts his decision. Allen, who up until this point had been admiring the batarang, then asks Wayne if he can keep it. As the two are preparing to leave in Bruce's car, Barry asks what Bruce's superpowers were, to which Bruce jokingly states that his power was his wealth. Locating Cyborg With Bruce Wayne having taken charge of recruiting Barry Allen and Arthur Curry, Diana Prince took the lead on recruiting Victor Stone, with her approach being less direct and blunt than Bruce with the others, as Stone's recruitment was a delicate matter, likely due to the seeming loss of his humanity upon his transformation. Members *Superman - posthumous inspirer and leader *Batman- co-founder, former leader, and second-in-command *Wonder Woman - co-founder and third-in-command *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg Allies *Daily Planet **Lois Lane *Themyscira **Amazonian Royal Family ***Hippolyta *Atlantis **Atlantean Royal Family ***Mera **Nuidis Vulko *Batman Family **Alfred Pennyworth **Nightwing **Batgirl *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon *Central City **Henry Allen **Iris West *S.T.A.R. Labs **Dr. Silas Stone *ARGUS **Amanda Waller Enemies *Injustice League **Lex Luthor **Deathstroke *New Gods **Darkseid **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *LexCorp Industries Trivia *This incarnation of the Justice League is suggested to take inspiration from the Justice League Unlimited version. *Unlike most versions of the League in other media, this team's original roster is only made up of six members. Normally there would be a seventh member when the group was founded, usually a Green Lantern. **Doubling the irony, Cyborg (as of the New-52 comics) is supposed to be the seventh member of the League. *Almost every member of the League has lost both their parents. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg are the exception, with at least 1 parent left. The Flash, however, lost only his mother, but his father has been imprisoned since his childhood. Superman is also an odd exception, as he's lost both his biological parents, though he was adopted by the Kents. **This represents an ongoing trope with DC Comics, in that their character roster is largely comprised of orphaned heroes. Gallery Promotional images Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png Justice_League_Join_the_League_promo.jpg Justice_League_teaser_poster_-_Unite_the_League.jpg Concept Artwork IMG_7359.JPG Batman_v_Superman_Ultimate_Edition_-_Justice_League_concept_artwork.jpg See also *Injustice League *Justice League Dark References Category:Teams Category:Justice League characters Category:Heroes